drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Natan Colrane
Email: brickmortar@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Height: 5' 11" Weight: 145 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Son of Fredrick Colrane and Vanwin Aymeares Colrane, his father a Tairen Noble and his mother the daughter of an Andoran merchant. Fredrick Colrane had been training in the art of the sword under a friend of his fathers, a High Lord residing in the Stone. Each day he would go to the Stone and train and return home at sunset. One day as he was leaving he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He turned to his friend and drew hoping to impress the girl with his skill with a blade. As he and his friend fought he realized she was to busy fighting with a stubborn horse to pay attention. He turned, trying to catch her eye and maybe her attention. His dear friend saw his opening and pushed Fredrick, sending him flying into the young girl. He landed on top of her, knocking the reigns of the horse out of her hands. The horse had gotten spooked by their tumble and was now rearing and jumping. Fredrick rolled over and pulled the girl out of the way of the horse?s hooves, just in the knick of time. He quickly got up and tried to calm the beast. He grabbed hold of the reigns and began to fight with the horse, trying to gain control. ?C?mon girl, quiet down, shhhhhh?.. c?mon, be a good girl.? He whispered to the horse, a trick any good horseman knew. Finally he got the beast to settle down after several minutes of tug o? war. Helping her up he said ?Sorry about that, didn?t mean to frighten you. My name?s Fredrick, Fredrick Colrane.? ?Vanwin Aymeares, pleased to meet you. I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my life.? She smiled at him, ?Even though if it hadn?t been for you my life wouldn?t have been in danger.? He blushed. ?Actually you have my good friend Darious to thank for that one; sometimes he doesn?t know his own strength.? ?Why were you sword fighting in the middle of the street anyways?? He blushed again, ?Ummmm?. Just practicing?. heh ?heh. *cough* so,? trying to get back to his plan, ?I don?t think I?ve seen you around before, where are you from?? ?I?m from Whitebridge, my father?s a merchant. We just arrived in Tear yesterday. We?ll be here for a couple weeks though.? Once again she smiled at him, this time she blushed slightly. ?Well, maybe I?ll see you around then. Maybe we could go for a nice ride together?? This time his blush was deeper, he heard Darious chuckle behind him. ?Uh ? yeah, sure. Well, bye?.? ?Yeah?.. Uh, bye.? He picked up his sword and headed home. Over the next couple weeks the two rode together and spent many nights going to parties and such. Vanwin ended up staying for 5 weeks, which at the end of Fredrick asked her to marry him, and well?. The rest is history. A quick block to the right was all that kept Natan from losing the duel. His speed had never failed him and he didn?t plan on letting it happen now. He hopped to the left and made a quick attack to his teacher?s left thigh. His eye caught the movement of his opponent?s sword and he quickly withdrew his attack and switched it to a stab at the chest. His teacher was no match for his speed and was unable to block this final attack, he knew when to surrender. Natan knew he had won when his teacher dropped his rapier and bowed before him. ?The time has come where the teacher no longer has anything to teach.? ?Thank you Master Darious. Your training has taught me much.? ?Natan, it is time to receive your own blade. Please accept it.? As Darious handed Natan his rapier, applause burst out in the room. Natan meant to take a knee to accept the blade but Darious would not let him. ?As I hand over this blade you are no longer my student. You are now on your way to teachers that are much greater than me.? Natan?s father Fredrick came over and stood by his old friend Darious. Natan?s father would have taught him the ways of the blade had he not believed that Darious was his superior. Darious had always been like an uncle to Natan but he had not shown any favor to him. In fact he had pushed him harder than his other students. Natan was grateful for that. Now Natan was on his way to the White Tower to become a Warder. Three years of training with Darious was all he had. Well of course he had his trusty horses. Bandit, a pure black horse with quite the opinion of himself, and Blaze, a black with white hooves and a small white stripe on her forehead. With Darious? sword at his hip and a confident smile on his face, he was ready for anything the Warders could throw at him. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios